


Cake Pt. 1/2

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cake, F/M, don't touch Iris' food, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: Things take a dangerous turn for Barry when he decides to help himself to Iris' cake."You..do..know that before your brain registers your request to stab me, I will be on the other side of the room, cake in my belly, resting comfortably on the couch right?"Was feeling a little silly. Don't take it too seriously. No speedsters were harmed during the drafting of this fan-fiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling a little silly. Don't take it too seriously. No speedsters were harmed during the drafting of this fan-fiction.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS.

Iris rubbed her hands together in delight at the sight of her strawberry shortcake, still contained safely in it’s plastic container. It was nestled in the back of she and Barry’s fridge, right behind her almond milk.

The tired journalist was stoked that she’d made it home before her hungry speedster boyfriend had been able gobble it down. For a skinny guy, Barry’s appetite was out of this world.

He’d always had a fast metabolism, but because he burned so many extra calories from zipping around the city, his stomach  had morphed into an endless abyss that could never be filled.

Like the good, thoughtful girlfriend that she was, Iris had made sure to keep their refrigerator stocked full of high calorie/protein food to keep Barry fed and energized: energy drinks, cheese, peanut butter, steaks, chicken, bread–anything that he could possibly want.

Yet, for some reason, he wouldn’t keep his hands off of her personal goodies. On more than one occasion, she would come home after fantasizing about her sweet treats, just to find that Barry had already got to it.

 _“Not today, Bartholomew.”_  

Her cake, her delicious, moist angel food cake, covered in strawberry syrup, and topped with fresh strawberry slices had managed to survive one of Barry’s laid night refrigerator raids.

And now, while her super-hero was out destroying meta-human’s sinister plans, she was going to destroy this every bit of this cake. The scent of strawberries, and sweet vanilla extract invaded her senses, as soon as she removed the lid. She brought the cake up to her nose, to get a big whiff of it.  "Mmmmmm. It’s about to go down.“ She messed about in one of their storage drawers for a fork, and immediately dug it into the decadent dessert.

"This. This is better than sex.” She did a little happy dance where she stood. “Only thing it needs is some whipped cream.”  She sat her cake back on the island in her and Barry’s kitchen and went digging around for the dessert topping in the fridge. “I know that I just bought some–”

Iris suddenly felt a cool blast of air, followed by, “Heeyyyyyyyy cake!”

Eyes wide, she slowly spun around to the most horrid view ever. There stood her boyfriend, still dressed in his Flash Suit, **Holding. Her. Cake.**

“BACK AWAY FROM THE CAKE, Barry.” Iris pointed her fork towards him like a weapon.

“Nice to see you too, Iris. I just wanted a bite–two at most. Barry slowly lifted the cake up to his mouth.

Iris’s gasped at the sight of her  dreams being snatched away from her before her very eyes. She had to act fast. Fork still drawn, Iris moved in on the man in the red suit. "I’m not joking, Barry Allen. You put my cake down this instance. I’ve been thinking about it all day.” She knew that couldn’t outrun him, but damn it if she wasn’t going to try.

He feigned offense, and dramatically placed his hand over his heart. “And to think, I thought you’d been thinking about me all day.”

“I’m gonna tell you one more time, Barry. Step away from the cake!”

She was now inches away from the speedster.

Barry didn’t mean to laugh, but seeing her so worked up over a three dollar slice of cake was funny as hell.

Iris was not amused, however. “I’ll fight you for it, Barry! I swear I will.”

Barry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Do you really think that will be a fair fight? Besides, I wouldn’t ever place a hand on you.”  He bit his lip, and smirked, smugness oozing from his grin. “Unless, of course, you asked me to.”

“You know, Barry, it’s a shame that someone as cute as you won’t live long enough to pass on your genes to the next generation. We could have had some really beautiful babies,”

“Oh… so you think I’m cute?”

“Not cute enough to spare you life.” She pressed the tip of her fork against his chest. “Cake!”

Barry placed the hand holding the cake behind his back, prompting Iris to step further into him.  "You..do..know that before your brain registers your request plunge that fork through my chest, I will be on the other side of the room, cake in my belly, resting comfortably on the couch right?“

His grin reeked of self-satisfaction. "I’ll make you a deal though. If you can take this cake from me, you can have it back.” Barry, who already towered over Iris by a good 12 inches, raised the cake over his head, extending his arms well past Iris’ reach.

He smiled, like he’d won, but his arrogance would be his downfall. Before Barry knew it, Iris attacked him, jumping on him, pulling at his arm, in an effort to get him to release her cake. Barry was laughing hysterically at this point. Between that, and the fact that Iris was stronger than she looked, he lost his balance, sending them both stumbling backwards onto the floor.

Splat!

Iris’ mouth dropped at the sight of her delicious cake, splattered all over their hardwood floors. “I didn’t get to eat but one bite!"Iris turned her attention to her boyfriend who was still underneath her, mouth agape.

"Iris, I am sooo sorry. I just wanted to mess with you a little."Barry started to shuffle underneath Iris, in an attempt to get up.  "I can go get you another slice.”

She wanted to go off on him, to make him pay for his sins, but the side of his face was covered in syrup, and a single slice of strawberry rested comfortably on his forehead. With her cake, once the vision of beauty, of elegance, covered in germs on the floor, she was NOT going to let it go to waste.

Iris pushed her boyfriend back into the floor, and started slowly licking the sticky substance from his face. “Mmmmm, that’s soo good.” She lapped her tongue around his cheek, and underneath his right eye, leaning his face of every trace of the sweet topping.

Barry laid their as his girlfriend, savored the after-taste  of the sweet spread from this face. No one had ever licked his face before–he wasn’t even sure if that was a thing, but –it was oddly sexy, and he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her, but her mouth was kind of occupied.

He used his index finger to guide her face down to his, uniting their mouths. To his surprise, she didn’t resist. She grabbed his face and met his silent request with a ready, willing tongue. He could taste the hint of the fruit spread, she’d nearly killed them over, moments go. It was sweet, but also a bit tart.

“I see why  you were so mad about the cake. That strawberry jam stuff is delicious….Even better from your mouth.”

“Mmmmm, is that so?”

“That’s so.” Barry slipped his hands down to his girlfriend’s ass, palming it gently. “Too bad we wasted the cake.”

Iris glared at her boyfriend.

“I-Too bad I wasted the cake.”

Iris shook her head in agreement.

Barry licked his lips seductively. “I can think of a million things we could have done with that strawberry syrup alone.”

Iris got an idea, probably the best idea she’d ever had in her life. One that would have made her ruined cake worth it. “You know…she trailed her fingers down Barry’s chest. That bakery does sell that topping by itself in little glass jars. If we had some-”

Before Iris could finish her sentence, Barry sped out of their apartment and had returned from the bakery with a jar of the strawberry sauce and three individually wrapped slices of cake, his face covered in a devilish grin. “The cake is for after. ” Barry pulled Iris into him and laid a big, wet kiss on her, then grabbed the glass jar, and his girlfriend by the hand. “That’s if…I’m still hungry after I get finished with you. ”

“Wait!—” Iris pulled herself from Barry’s grip, causing him to fall back. We need whipped cream!“

"Right.” Barry let go of Iris and headed to the fridge too search for a can of Redi-Whip”

“There’s no whipped cream, babe!” Barry rambled frantically for the sweet confection, bit it was nowhere in sight. Meanwhile, Iris who was already in their bedroom getting undressed, yelled out “I, just bought a new can, Barry. Look!”

_“Probably ate that too.”_

“Got it.” Barry spotted and grabbed the whipped cream and, by the time he’s reached their bedroom, Iris had rid herself of all of her apparel: except for a blue lacy thong. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes made contact with the woman in his bed. “You couldn’t wait for me, baby?”

“Nuh-uh, Flash, you took too long. Now come here.”

Barry sped out of his suit, leaving only his boxers and walked towards his beautiful girl friend. She was leaned back on their king sized bed, propped up by  her elbows.

Iris positioned herself underneath Barry and kissed him passionately. Barry brought his mouth to Iris’ nipples, gently nibbling at biting at the flesh until the were erect. She squirmed underneath his touch, pleasure spreading out in every direction. “Oh, that feels so good,   
Barr. Please don’t stop.”

He then took the can of the whipped cream and piled some high on each of her breasts. Barry started, slowly licking spirals into the cream, starting at the base of her breasts, and ending at the center.

Iris could feel the tackiness gathering at the seat of her thong, every time his lips made contact with her sensitive nipples. He did this three times, on each breast, sucking and slurping at her nipples with more intensity each round.

“Damn, Barry. You’re going to use all the whipped cream.” Iris laughed. “You have to share”

“You wanna taste?” Barry sat up and squirted a heaping helping of whipped cream into his mouth, “Come taste.” His words were jumbled, but Iris took no time in accepting his advance. She rolled over on top of him, and brought their lips together. She rid his mouth of the creamy topping, licking it away, until all that was left were their tongues, wrestling for dominance.

As they kissed, Iris could feel Barry getting hard underneath her. His dick was pressing right into the seat of her underwear, sending tiny ripples of pleasure up through her sensitive point. Iris steadied herself by placing her hands on his broad shoulders and rocked her hips back and forth, scraping over his manhood ever so slightly, just to enough increase the blood flow in that direction.

Barry groaned and broke their kiss. “Not yet.” He flipped Iris over onto her back, and slid down her thong. “I’m not done eating.

Barry popped the lid of the strawberry cake spread and crawled back up to his girlfriend."You ready?”

Iris spread her legs wide, inviting her boyfriend to the feast. He could dick her down like no other, but his head game was out of this world and was always her favorite part of their lovemaking.

“Yes-” she said. “But you better not make a mess on my expensive sheets .”

Barry licked his lips and pulled Iris down to the edge of the bed, further parting her legs. His hands were resting,underneath her ass cheeks before giving them a little pat. “You take your own advice, baby.”

He drizzled some of the sweet sauce down her stomach, stopping just above her pubic bone. He hovered over her, hands on both sides of her body, and slurped at the sauce, leaving trails of kisses all over her body. Up and down. Up and down.And back up again. Every procession, ever lap he got agonizingly close to her pussy, but stopped just short of it.

“If you don’t stop this teasing, I’m going to get my fork.” Iris motioned  towards her pussy. “Eat”

Barry licked the last of the sauce from her abdomen, and crawled up her body to planet kiss on her lips. “Yes, Iris.”

He then pinned her legs into her chest, and went right to work, French kissing her center, flicking at her swollen clit with his tongue. Immediately, she threw her head back in pleasure and rocked her hips against his mouth. “Yesss, baby, kiss it.kiss it”

She was already soaking wet. Her natural juices mixing with the sticky sweets, made him crave her even more. He lapped at every fold, applying more pressure each time she’d buck her hips. He winced in pain due to the gridlock she had on his hair and head, but it only drove him to keep her in this euphoric state.

He loved eating Iris out. Loved feeling her muscles contract against his face, as she was over come with pleasure. More than that, he loved bringing her right the edge, and then putting his special skills to use to take destroy every ounce of her restraint.

She was almost there, he could tell. Her chest rose and fell, as she let out an endless stream of moans. Her voice was no longer loud and commanding, but had been reduced to a whisper .“Yesss, Barry don’t stop. I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum”.

She’d pushed his face as deep as she could into her center, locked in place by her criss-crossed ankles. Her breathing had quickened and her body was trembling.

Barry stopped licking and uncrossed her legs from his neck. He’d been nearly choked to death enough times to know not to make her orgasm in that position.

Iris raised up slightly offended that he’d removed his mouth, denying her of the sensation,before he pushed her back onto the bed. He placed a firm grip on both of her legs, and returned to his spot at her core.

He grazed his tongue over her clit causing her to flinch, before widening his mouth over her sex like a suction cup. At the same time, he inserted two of his long fingers inside of her, pumping them slowly into her core. She gasped and took in air, knowing exactly what would come next: her. “Yess, fuck me Barry.

The muscles in his face started to vibrate, slowly at first, then as fast as he could.The vibrations rippled through her entire lower half, and caused her entire body to shake. Iris was frantically searching  for something to grip, since Barry’s head was no longer an option, when he clamped down and directed all of his vibrations directly onto her clit. "Fuccccckkkkkkkk”

She couldn’t contain it, her muscles contracted from deep within and she  came undone all over the bed and into his mouth. Wave after wave,  pleasure tore through her as Barry continue to lick her pussy through her orgasm. Barry’s grips on her legs was strong and firm, preventing her from scooting away. “Baby, please I can’t take it, I can’t take it!”

After a few more licks, Barry released her from his grip and crawled up next to her, cradling her in his arms. Moments later, once her breathing had returned to its normal pace, and she’d come down from her high, Iris smiled at her boyfriend. "What did I do to deserve all of that, Barry?”

He leaned up to kiss her, the taste of her cum still on his lips. “Everything. I hope I made you feel good.”

Iris settled into his arms and rested her head on his chest, taking the moment to reflect on what had happened. “If you couldn’t tell, by my reaction, them I’m gonna need you to pay more attention. I’m a little spent. But definitely In a good way.”

“Good. That was the point.”

“I’m also a little hungry. Never got to have dinner, unlike someone.”

“Well, I don’t have any dinner made” Barry said. “But this really beautiful girl I know, a little crazy, but who definitely knows her food, recommended me this really good strawberry shortcake from this bakery down the street. I think we should try it. 


End file.
